The Bubble Gum Theory
by Rothery
Summary: “Have you tried chewing gum?”...rated T to be safe : Simonette


**A/N: there is a picture to go with this story; the link'll be on my profile page :)**

* * *

She'd done everything to get his attention. She'd dressed sexier, her tops tight and her skirts short, she'd acted sexy, putting that extra sway into her hips whenever she walked past him, flirted dangerously with him, as well as a few other boys when she thought he was watching, trying to make him jealous.

But nothing! He just didn't seem interested, at all! After all that hard work too! She'd even questioned his sexuality at one point, as he was the only guy in the whole school who seemed oblivious to her make-over, something that she'd done especially for him. God! She wouldn't dare act this way for any other guy.

"I've tried everything!" she groaned as she ungracefully sat down onto her bed, crossing her legs and resting her head in her hands, pouting. "This sucks, does he just not like me or something?"

Brittany who was sat at her vanity painting her nails, much like always, simply turned in her chair to look at her younger sister. She was a mess, her bottom lip started to quiver and Brittany knew that her sister was about to cry, well that and the dam of tears that was just about to break. She sighed; it was true, her sister had tried almost everything to get that Seville boy to notice her, her conclusion was that Simon just wasn't as smart as he had them believe.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jeanette; I'm sure he really does like you." Eleanor said, as she sat down next to Jeanette on the bed, resting her head on her older sister's shoulder, "it's just, well I guess the obvious inst obvious enough for him." What the hell was she saying? Even she didn't get what had just come out of her mouth. Brittany looked at her for a minute, confusion written all over her face; Eleanor just shrugged in response, and frowned as Brittany went back to painting her nails.

"I guess…" Jeanette muttered. Suddenly feeling defeated, she flopped backwards onto the mattress and just studied the ceiling, not that it was all that interesting, but it was way better than thinking of her failed attempts at seducing Simon. She sighed long and heavy, and wiped the tars from her eyes, "maybe I should just give up…"

"Give-up? Now?" Jean, you can't possibly…you've worked so hard!" Eleanor exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and twisting herself round so she could face Jeanette, but the taller chipette continued to stare at the ceiling, thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"Have you tried chewing gum?" Jeanette from her position on the bed, lifted her head slightly so she could see her older sister, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind, Eleanor, she noticed was looking at her the same way.

Brittany, who hadn't bothered to pause her brush strokes as she applied a cherry red varnish to her nails, suddenly looked up from her task as silence took over the room.

"What!?" she yelled raising her hands in the 'don't-look-at-me poise' "It was a serious question, I was being serious!" she said sternly, looking from one sister to the next and then back again, "Well?" she asked as she realized that still no-one had answered her question.

"No," Jeanette muttered weakly, "but I don't see how chewing gum is gunna help me…" she sat up slowly, and broke eye contact with Brittany and looked down at her hands.

"Well for starters, it's cool, and for seconds," she paused dramatically, "blowing bubbles with gum is sexy, cute and cheeky, it also shows confidence all at the same time, and the bigger the better."

Jeanette blinked, and Eleanor for the second time that afternoon frowned. There was no logic to it. Blowing gum to attract a guy, oh come on! And Simon, surely he wouldn't find something like that….no!

"No, no, no!"

"What d'ya mean 'no!' it's all you've got left to try Jeanie, just trust me on this okay!" Brittany let out a huff of air and turned her back on her sisters, signalling that that was the end of discussion.

The two younger chipette's look at each other and then shrugged; it was worth a shot, right?

Right!?

* * *

She was nervous, she didn't know why really, after all it wasn't the worst thing she done these past few months to gain some of Simon's attention, all she was going to do was ask how he was and then proceed to blow a bubble with her gum, half way through a sentence. Right, it seemed easy enough.

She leaned against her locker, and unwrapped the strawberry flavoured gum, before plopping it into her mouth. She looked down the hall, and waited for any sign of Simon.

She caught sight of Theodor and Ellie, and watched them as they kissed quickly, Eleanor went into her classroom and gave a small flirtatious wave to Theodor before he left to go to his own class.

The bell would be ringing soon.

Theo waved as he passed her, and she gave a tight nervous smile and looked back down the hall again, only this time she noticed Simon and Alvin walking dangerously slow to their next class. She wished she knew what they were talking about.

* * *

"Whoa, look at Jeanette; don't you think she looks fine?" Alvin asked Simon as he nudged his younger yet taller brother with his elbow.

"Hmm, what do you mean Alvin, Jeanette always looks nice." Simon replied as he fixed his glasses on his nose.

"Uh no she doesn't!" Alvin said matter-of-factly. "Have you not noticed the huge makeover she's just gotten? God, you can see her ass every time she bends over thanks to the new little skirts."

Simon frowned, "It's a stage Alvin, every girl goes through it," he paused thinking of the easiest way to explain this to his idiot of a brother. "It's like a caterpillar going through metamorphosis; the end result is the butterfly."

"You're comparing Jeanette to a caterpillar…?" Alvin said, who thought this stage of a girl's life was throwing in the training pants mommy had brought and going out to buy herself a pair of lacy knick-knacks.

Simon just rolled his eyes.

"But still, Simon, don't you think Jeanette looks just fine?" Alvin asked again, girls and fame was all his older brother ever thought about, could a person be anymore self involved.

"Yes Alvin" with a frustrated shake of his head he finally agreed, "Jeanette looks…fine."

* * *

"Hi Simon" Jeanette said just as Simon veered away from his brothers company.

"Hey Jeanette, how are you?" he asked politely, watching her shuffle on her feet, something she did when she was nervous.

She smiled at him, it made his heart flutter, "I'm the same as this morning," she said with a nod of her head, he always asked how she was, and she found it cute. He was always polite when starting up conversation. "I was actually wondering if you'd finished your algebra homework yet."

"Uh, yeah I have, why d'you need some help or something?" she nodded, and prepared the gum in her mouth, "oh, well how about you come over to mine after…school…and I can…help…you" he said, his concentration now on the pink bubble coming out of Jeanette's mouth, determination, and a hint of amusement coming from her jade green eyes.

Simon watched transfixed on the pink bubble before him, even when it popped he couldn't seem to look away. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to gather all the remaining gum that could've hit her lips, circling them…he stood there, his mouth agape, and drooling.

Very unattractive.

Jeanette hardly had time to recognise the pink blur that went past them, and Simon barely felt the hand on his back that pushed him forward. His lips crashed down hard on hers, her hands fisted against his chest, he wondered for a second if she was going to push him away, but she didn't, instead her hands travelled over his chest and onto his shoulders where she criss-crossed her arms around his neck.

He held her around the waist, before picking up the courage (from who knows where) and slowly moving his left hand up her side, his thumb flicked over her breast, her hips arched into his and she moaned, her mouth now open for his tongue to delve inside, and to explore her depths. She tasted of strawberries, and he had a feeling that she still would have tasted like the sweet fruit without the gum.

It wasn't until the bell rang that they parted, "Meet me here after school?" Simon hastily asked as he fixed his bag on his back, Jeanette smiled and nodded. Simon bent down and kissed her again before walking away to get to his class.

To her right she heard a locker slam, but paid no attention to it, "See I told you it would work." Jeanette didn't bother to turn around at her older sisters words, she was quite happy to watch Simon as he walked down the hall, she smiled as he turned over his shoulder and winked at her, blowing a bubble with pink gum.

She chuckled, "That bastard stole my gum."

"Yeah, but that's' not the worst of your problems." Brittany said, Jeanette could hear the smirk in her tone and turned around only to find it gracing her sisters lips, she frowned, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked as she followed Brittany down the hallway to their class.

"Oh just the little thing of telling Ellie how you just got felt up by Simon…" Jeanette stopped walking, a look of horror plastered across her face. She'd totally forgotten about Eleanor, she probably would have told her about her awesome make-out session with Simon…eventually.

She groaned knowing that this next class was going to be the worst one of her life, so far. She touched her lips, and smiled, she'd probably be in a different world to them anyways, and besides, if anything went wrong, she always had gum.

FIN.


End file.
